An Unexpected Happenstance
by coolemyasi
Summary: What happens when Germany decides to be nicer to Italy by taking him out to dinner, without checking the calendar to see that it's Valentine's day? ((This fic was originally a prize for my 100th watcher on DA, and there may be a sequel for it as soon as she gives me some ideas to put into it. It's a /really/ late Valentine's day fic.))


An Unexpected Happenstance  
"Italy get back on your feet and get running!" Germany yelled at his friend and ally. "If you don't there will be no pasta for dinner tonight, and only wurst will be fed to you!" He growled. As if on cue his older brother, the former nation known as Prussia, walked by and started laughing at his brother's statement.  
Italy groaned softly from his spot on the track. He was lying on his stomach, curl drooping slightly. "~Ve! But Doitsu I don't want to train anymore! It's hot and I'm tired!" It was a week before Valentine's Day, and the thing that was top priority in the Italian's mind was the upcoming holiday.  
Germany ignored his friend's statement, thinking over what he'd said and blushing when he realized how perverted he'd sounded. Italy slowly climbed to his feet and started running. Germany watched him for a minute, then turned to yell at his brother for having such a dirty mind. When he turned back around, the auburn man was gone. "ITALY! Germany roared in anger. The blond went storming off to the house, opening doors to rooms, then slamming shut until he finally reached Italy's room and opened the door to find the smaller man out cold on his bed, stripped down to his boxers as per a usual day.  
The German walked over to the Italian's bedside and proceeded to glare at him with icey blue eyes. "Italia, get up right now." He growled. Italy's eyes snapped open almost instantly and the small man scrambled to his feet. He shook like a leaf and looked back at the German.  
"Now, Italia, if you vould just train I vouldn't get angry nearly as much." The blond gave his friend a stern look. "Now I vant you to go outside and run ten laps. If you can't handle that, I von't be responsible for mein actions."  
Italy squeaked in terror and scrambled outside, still dressed in nothing but his boxers. Germany watched as Italy proceeded to run his laps. Once the auburn man was done running his laps, he paned and fell into the grass. Germany sighed and went outside, gathered the smaller man in his arms, and brought him back up to the house.  
They trained in a similar fashion for a week. Italy would try to hide and sleep instead of training, and Germany would find him and overwork the other nation for being insubordinate. It may have seemed to Italy like the German was being so mean to him for no real reason, but in reality Germany was under a lot of stress. Prussia had just been kicked out of yet another friend's house, and had once more moved into his brother's basement. Since the albino had moved into the house, Germany's stress level had increased tenfold from his brother constantly harassing him.  
By the time Valentine's Day rolled around, Germany felt pretty bad about how he'd been treating Italy. He decided to make it up to the Italian by taking him out to a costly pasta meal at a fancy Italian restaurant. It had completely slipped the German's mind that it was Valentine's Day. He managed to pull some strings and book a table, it not occurring to him why it was so difficult to get a reservation that day. Once he got off the phone, Germany went upstairs in search of Italy to get him ready to go.  
Italy was hiding under his bed from the training-crazed German. He heard footsteps come into his room and he tensed up, gulping quietly. The German sighed and started calling to the Italian in a calm voice. "Italia? I'm not making you train, you can come out from under the bed." The German sighed again, knowing fully well that's where the Italian was hiding, since he'd been hiding there from training all week.  
The Italian slowly poked his head out from under the bed. "We're not training today?" He slowly climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. Germany nodded.  
"Ja, I feel like I've been vorking you too hard lately, and I decided to give you the day off." The German smiled slightly. "I've even made reservations for us at that Italian restaurant you like so much." He looked down at his watch. "The reservations are for five-thirty. Be downstairs and ready by five."  
Germany then walked out of the room to shower and get ready himself.  
Italy was in complete awe. The Italian knew that it was Valentine's Day, and was surprised that Germany wanted to take him out for a date! The auburn nation's curl danced excitedly on the side of his head as he got ready for the night and pulled on his best clothes. The smaller man actually had a huge crush on Germany, but was too scared that the blond didn't feel the same way to let him know. He was hoping that this dinner was a sign that the German felt the same way about him.  
At five o'clock Italy came down wearing a very nice white tuxedo. Germany was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a black suit and tie. The Italian jumped down the stairs and hugged Germany. "Grazie for taking me out tonight..."  
"Ja, it's the least I can do." The German gave another slight smile and led Italy out to the car. They drove to the restaurant and went inside. The place was full of people, nearly all of them being happy couples out on Valentine's Day. This didn't trigger the realization that it was Valentine's Day for Germany at all. The German had apparently managed to get the best table the restaurant had to offer, the one that gave a beautiful view of the park outside. Italy gazed out the window with a smile on his face. Germany looked out the window as well. "It really is beautiful out tonight."  
Italy nodded. "Si... not nearly as beautiful as you..." He whispered his words, a slight blush creeping onto his face. Germany turned to him.  
"Vhat?"  
"Nothing, nothing." Italy blushed a little more. They ordered their food and continued to talk a little. When their food arrived, they ate mostly in silence. Across the room, there was a loud squeal of joy, then a woman screaming "Yes, yes, yes, of course!" A man had just proposed to his girlfriend. Italy smiled.  
"Aww, that's so sweet." He finished his food and looked back out the window. Germany nodded and motioned for the check.  
"Men just seem to get so sappy when they're doing that kind of thing." The German paid the bill and they headed out. On the way to the door, they saw at least two men proposing. Italy couldn't help but smile each time. Germany's thick skull continued to prevent him from realizing what the date was.  
The two countries climbed into the car and headed home. Germany looked at the time. "Zhe night's still young, you vant to go to zhe bar vith me?" He pulled into the driveway. "It'll be nice to have a designated driver."  
Italy's eyes lit up. He had heard Prussia talking about the Valentine's Day party that was going to be at the bar that night. He nodded excitedly. "Si! I'd love to go!"  
Germany was slightly confused to why he would be so excited over being a designated driver, but gave the Italian a smile and headed into the house. He liked seeing his friend happy. The German went into his room and changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, then hung his suit back up in the closet.  
Italy went up to his room to change as well, leaving his tux on the floor as he changed into a red shirt and a black pair of pants. The Italian skipped happily down the stairs and pulled on his tennis shoes. Germany came down the stairs and sighed as he saw the smaller man struggling with his shoelaces. "Vone day you're going to be able to tie your shoelaces on your own, and I'm going to have a heart attack." He sat on the stairs and pulled the Italian into his lap, helping him to tie his shoes.  
Italy blushed slightly, but then turned to hug his friend. "Grazie! Without you I'd be tripping over my shoelaces all the time!" He let out a happy "~Ve."  
Germany awkwardly patted his friend on the back. "Ja, probably." He chuckled, moving Italy so he could stand up. "Come on, let's go." He led Italy out to the car once more. He started the vehicle and started towards the bar Prussia and his friends had opened for the countries called "Pangea."  
The German pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. IT had been a long day, and all he really needed was a strong drink. Once he stepped through the doors of the club, the fact that it was Valentine's Day practically slapped the blond in the face. "How zhe hell did I not know it vas Valentine's Day?!" He practically screamed.  
The bar had red hearts and roses everywhere. All the drinks and food for the night were heart shaped or love themed. Prussia grinned from the other side of the bar when he spotted his younger brother come in with Italy.  
"Kesesesese. Velcome, West. Glad to see you and Italy made it to the party!" Prussia laughed. America spotted the pair as well and grinned.  
"Dudes! This is totally great!" The glasses wearing blond jumped and ran about.  
Prussia laughed and started talking to his brother again. "You guys got here just in time. I signed you two up for the contest we're having. Grand prize is a trip for two to Hawaii."  
The blond thought a moment. "Vait, me und Italy? Vouldn't I need a girl for this contest seeing as though it's Valentine's Day?" Germany raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother.  
The albino laughed. "Nein, of course not. You can use Italy."  
Italy blushed softly. "What would we be doing?"  
The former nation grinned. "You'll see. They're just gonna ask you some questions, and if you answer enough of them right, you get points. Whoever has the most points by the end of the game wins." He laughed and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I hope you know a lot about your little buddy there, West."

It was then Germany's turn to go crimson. "Vhy? Vhat do you mean?"  
Prussia just let out another laugh and walked away. France stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat. "Could all people participating in our little contest please make their way to ze stage?" The long haired blond gestured to the six chairs that were paired up and facing away from each other.  
The countries participating went up to the stage. Three of the poor men were being dragged by their excited partners. There was a very terrified looking Japan whose wrist was being death-gripped by America, a very annoyed looking Romano being dragged by his tanned Spaniard, and a very confused Germany being dragged by Italy. They took their seats and Romano was across from Germany. The dark haired Italian glared daggers at the German.  
"What the hell are you doing here with my fratellino you potato eating bastard?" He snarled. Germany held up his hands defensively.  
"Don't blame me, it was mein bruder that got me dragged into this." He shrugged. Spain noticed the tension between the two and made Romano switch seats with him to eliminate the chance of Romano attacking the poor German. France came around and gave everyone a marker and dry-erase board. He went back to the microphone.  
"Alright, people of Pangea, we would like to welcome you to tonight's contest. 'Do You Know Your Lover.'" The Frenchman laughed. "Tonight our contestants are America with Japan, Spain with his little tomato Romano, and finally ze awkward Germany with his little friend Italy."  
The crowd laughed when the German turned bright red. France cleared his throat again and continued. "Now, ze main idea of ze game is to answer questions about your lover. I'll ask a question about one of you, and you both write down how you think that person would react. If the answers match up, you get five points, if they don't, you lose one point. The team with the most points by the end of the game win the trip to Hawaii. Got it?" He looked at the contestants.  
The six contestants nodded and picked up their dry erase boards. France smiled and walked over to the first pair on his right, which happened to be America and Japan. "Alright, America, if Japan were to want you to be quiet, how would he go about doing it."  
The two contestants wrote down their answers and looked at France. America grinned and held up his board, which France read off. "'He wouldn't because I'm the hero!'" France looked at Japan. "And what did you say mon ami?"  
The dark haired nation held up his board. "Japan says, 'I would threaten him with my katana until he agreed to be quiet.'" France frowned. "I'm sorry, but that's incorrect, and you two lose one point." The Frenchman picked up a dry erase board from between their chairs and wrote "-1" on it. He then moved on to the next pair, Spain and Romano. Romano was pouting, but waited for his question.  
"Alright, Romano, if Spain wanted you to make dinner, what would you cook for him?" The two dark haired nations scribbled down their answers. "Well?"  
Romano sighed and read off his board. "I'd probably end up making some sort of pasta dish with a lot of our home grown tomatoes." Spain grinned and held up his board. France returned the grin and read off the answer.  
"'Something that uses our fresh grown tomatoes.' I'll take that answer. 5 points." The Frenchman picked up their board and wrote a "5" on it. He then moved onto the last pair. France grinned at the German. "So Germany, when Italy wants to do something, how does he tell you?" The pair wrote down their answers and looked back to their host. "How does he tell you?"  
Germany rolled his eyes. "He vhines and clings to me until I finally give in." The German sighed. Italy held up his board and smiled brightly. "I cling and whine until I get what I want!"  
France smiled. "That's five points to Germany and Italy." He marked down their score.  
The night continued, and after 5 rounds the score was America and Japan 7, and the teams of Spain and Romano, and Germany and Italy were tied for first with 19 points.  
"Well, it looks like we'll have to do a tie breaker. I'm sorry, but America you and Japan lose. Please take these T-shirts as a thank you for playing." He handed them matching t-shirts that said "He belongs to me!" with arrows pointing towards each other. After they were off the stage, America could be seen trying to pull the shirt over the smaller nation's head.  
"Alright, last question, and it's a two-parter. Germany and Romano, the question is if your lover were to do one thing for you to make you happy, what would it be and how would they do it?"  
The contestants took a minute to write down their answers. Germany thought about it for a minute longer, then spoke up. "Vell, if Italy vould do vone thing to make me happy, it vould be him actually training for vonce, and he vould accomplish this by actually getting up on time and going out to train." France turned to Italy, who held up a board that read "Get up on time for training, waking up on time for training."  
The long haired nation grinned. "Ten points for Germany and Italy! Now Spain and Romano?"  
The Spaniard looked at his Italian. Romano rolled his eyes. "I'd have him leave me alone. He'd accomplish this by falling off a cliff." Spain frowned sadly and looked down, holding up a board that said "Cuddles and hugs to make him happy. Get to bed on time."  
France shook his head. "Sorry mon amis, you guys lose, making our winners Germany and Italy! They will be taking a romantic trip for two to Hawaii where they can spend a lot of time together exploring the island. They will spend two weeks soaking up the sun." He looked at them. "Congratulations, and have fun on your vacation." France pulled out two plane tickets from his coat pocket, first class tickets mind you, and handed them to Germany. "The plane leaves next Sunday at three. Don't miss it."  
Italy clung tightly to Germany's shoulder, very excited. "Doitsu! I can't believe we won! I'm so happy!"  
Germany put the tickets and blushed. "Ja, neither can I. I. I need a drink..." The German sat down at the bar and ordered a few shots of whatever was handy. Since he and Italy had won the contest, ever drink he wanted was on the house. Italy sat down next to him and started chattering excitedly.  
"I can't wait Doitsu! This trip is going to be so fun, and the beaches are going to be so pretty, and everything will be perfect!" He smiled softly. "Even if you don't want to spend the whole time with me, I'm sure I can find something to do."  
Germany gave his friend a drunken smile and hiccuped. There were currently five empty beer bottles and a bunch of empty shot glasses next to him at the bar. "Ja, that sounds like it's *hic* gonna be fun." The German slurred. Italy didn't seem to notice the German's current intoxicated state.  
"I know! I can't wait! We can go swimming, tan on the beach, all kinds of stuff!" Italy was practically bouncing out of his seat. He opened his mouth to ramble again, but was cut short by a quick tug on his curl from the German. Germany then pulled Italy into his lap and held him close.  
"It's going to *hic* be great as long as I'm vith you." The German slurred his words a bit worse as he rubbed the Italian's shoulder.  
Italy blushed softly, then a thought occurred to him. He looked at the bar and counted the empty bottles and glasses. He sighed and started to realize how drunk his German must be. The blond nuzzled his neck.  
"*Hic* Go on Italia, take a drink. Have some fun! *hic* I'll do some nice things for you..." The larger man continued to slur drunkenly. Italy liked the attention, but knew letting his friend act like this while he was drunk would only lead to him never having a real relationship with the rugged blond.  
Italy climbed to his feet and slowly led his friend out to the car. Germany tried to pin the Italian to the car and kiss him. Italy let out a squeak and pushed him away. "No, Germany. You're drunk and I need to drive you home." He opened the back door and pushed the drunk German inside.  
Italy climbed into the driver's side door and and headed back to Germany's house. Once there the Italian led Germany up to his bedroom and sat him on the bed. He pulled off the German's boots, and kicked off his own, thinking he would reclaim them in the morning.  
The German was very tired and flopped over onto his side, pulling Italy close to him like a teddy bear and falling asleep. The Italian tried to break free, but the German's grasp was too strong, so Italy just sighed and snuggled close enough to sleep comfortably. He smiled and kissed Germany's cheek. "Buonanotte Doitsu." He rested his head against his friend's chest. "I can't wait for our trip..." The Italian closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
